the_other_kindfandomcom-20200213-history
Gene Ulenspegel
Genevieve "Gene" Diana Cavendish Ulenspegel is the daughter of Barbara Cavendish and her Mortal husband Erich Ulenspegel she had a twin brother named George but he was stillborn. Her father and brother both died on the day they were born later it was revealed that he aunt casted a spell to keep her sister alive due to her weak body and believing that Barbara would died she did it to save her sister and child. Genevieve was born intersexed and has a condition known as CAIS (Complete Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome) meaning she cannot have children or continue her family line. She has to take estrogen pills because her body is unable to make any. Her friend Estelle was able to us her DNA to create eggs for her to have children. She has a adopted daughter named Eugenie and another daughter born through a Surrogacy named Katherine with her partner Dallas Montgomery. Background Early life Gene was born on April 30, 1995 in Cavendish Manor, Ninth Ward, Britannia, Magical World as Genevieve Diana Cavendish Ulenspegel to Pure-blood witch and the head of the House of Cavendish, Lady Barbara and her mortal husband Erich Ulenspegel and had a twin brother named George but he was stillborn. Her father and brother both died on the day they were born later it was revealed that he aunt Daphna casted a spell to keep her sister alive due to her weak body and believing that Barbara would died she did it to save her sister and child. A descendant from a long line of aristocrat witches, Genevieve demonstrates high aptitude for magic at a young age. Meeting Jemima When she began going to Sidonia Academy for Young Witches, she met Jemima Clearwater who was lonely and had no friends feeling that no one was of her noble birth. So one day Jemima offered to play with Genie and Genie refused because she was of a high status then her, but Jemima wasn't insulted (well a little bit) but every day Jemima attempted randomly getting Genie's to come and play with her because she could tell she was lonely. Before dying, Gene's mother, Barbara, told her stories about the Old Witch Beatrice and expressed her wish that she could create a new future for magic. The day of her mother's funeral her cousins Clementine and Cora began to make fun of for being a orphan and that no one wanted her. Jemima who had come to see Genie began throwing rocks at the twins and calling them ugly people. This sparked an argument between the two as Genie didn't need her help which caused Jemima to reply that she can't be by herself all the time and that she needed friends. The next week when Genie finally comes back to school she gave Jemima some plum dumplings and apologized for her behavior. Storyline Gene Ulenspegel/Storyline Personality Despite being originally shown as ditsy, conceded and interested in boys and make-up and comes off as dumb but is more naive. She is often insecure about her body as she develop an eating disorder as a result of it and also of her status of being an orphan and keeps it to herself not wanting unearned respect nor pity. Gene when it comes to her studies is shown to be serious, composed, and erudite. Being descended from a prestigious line of witches back to ancient times, she is exceptionally devoted to her magical studies and to the tradition and history of magic. Her status as Sidra's best student cannot be solely attributed to heredity she has a self-discipline and maturity far surpassing the average teenage girl. Due to her pride in her own abilities and a strong sense of responsibility, she refuses to take credit for other's doing and always admits her mistakes, although she's unable to speak up to teachers due to the trust they have in her. Appearance Gene has medium length, light blonde hair. She has blue eyes and fair skin. She usually wears pastel clothing and sometimes hair acessories. She is of average build and height. Tattoos * Jemima and Genevieve have matching Margarita glasses on their right wrists. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Water Magic: Gene is able to perform a form of magic that allows the her to cast magical spells and feats through water. * Bubble Magic: She is able to perform a form of magic that allows her to utilize bubbles, either magically manipulating them or using them to cast spells. * Vibration Magic: Gene is able to perform a form of magic that allows her to utilize vibrations, either magically manipulating them or using them for casting spells. * Divination: She can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. * Aura Reading: She can perceive and read auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health status, power levels, or the target's moral alignment. * Healing: Gene has the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. Abilities * Spell Casting: Gene also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. * Potion Making: Gene can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Equipment * Gene's necklace: Gene wears a necklace with a rose quartz centered on a platinum plate with french fluers decorated on it, and has a figaro chain. It belonged to her mother Barbara Cavendish originally which was made by her father as an engagement present. Relationships Gene Ulenspegel/Relationships Etymology * Genevieve is the English form of Geneviève which is from the medieval name Genovefa, which is of uncertain origin. It could be derived from the Germanic elements kuni "kin, family" and wefa "wife, woman". Alternatively it could be of Gaulish origin, from the related Celtic element genos "kin, family" combined with a second element of unknown meaning. This name was borne by Saint Geneviève, the patron saint of Paris, who inspired the city to resist the Huns in the 5th century. * Diana is probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine", related to dyeus (Zues). Diana was a Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. * Ulenspegel is the surname of Dyl Ulenspegel is a trickster figure originating in Middle Low German folklore, meaning "owl mirror". * Cavendish is "Cafna's pasture", derived from the Old English pre-7th Century personal name "Cafna", itself from "Caf", meaning "bold, daring", plus "edisc", meaning "enclosure or pasture". Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Gene hobbies are studying ancient runes and finding ways to save her ancestral home. ** Gene favorite foods are plum dumplings, borscht, fish and chips, and sticky toffee pudding; while her least favorite food is blood sausage. ** Gene favorite pastimes are trying new make-up styles. ** Her favorite animals are sables. ** Her favorite flowers are pansies. ** Gene can sleep up to eight hours. ** Her average bath time is an hour. ** Her favorite artist is * She is associated with the Minor Arcana card Ace of Cups. * Gene is bisexual. * Her favorite actress is Audrey Hepburn and her favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's. * She used to be bulimic. * Gene still owns a teddy bear she owned as a child, named Winnie. * She is allergic to oats. * She learns Morse code from her father while he was still alive. * Gene gets carsick. * Her favorite novel is The Lord of the Rings written by J.J.R Tolkien. * Gene favorite color is magenta. * Gene claims that she can paint with her feet. * Her favorite smell is lavender, and usually buys lavender oil. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:House of Cavendish Category:Ulenspegel family Category:FWQ Category:Sidra Academy students Category:Latent Ability Category:Mortals Category:Nobility Category:Orphans Category:Witches Council Category:LGBT+ characters Category:Morgenstern associates Category:Sidonia Academy students Category:Fosters